Zelda:Stolen Hope
by PartyCheese
Summary: A new Zelda fanfic! It always seemed odd how Link was never a girl, so I decided to change that. Well, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"These have been dark times." The red goddess said." Ganondorf has been brought back from his exile in this place, the Sacred Realm." She said, pointing to the Temple of Light, the place where Ganondorf was kept for many years." After the Hero of Time defeated Ganon with help from the Seven Sages, we thought he was gone. For good. But now it seems he not only has come back, but has taken over Hyrule once again." She turned to the other two goddesses standing behind her." But Din, what about the Hero's child?" Nayru said." The Hero's child is not who we thought it to be. All incarnations of the Hero have always been a boy. This girl has no hope to defeat the Dark Lord. She will be too worried about how she looks." Din said, gesturing to the scrying glass in which they were looking at the Hero's daughter." I think we may have to find another Hero." Nayru agreed." Do not write the child off so fast. She is different. I can feel courage radiate off her like her father, and the Hero's before her. She is very much like her father." Farore said." We need to hope she finds the Triforce before Ganondorf, or Hyrule may be lost..." Farore trailed of as she heard a sound. The three goddesses turned around. The usually sunny and beautiful Sacred Realm was getting darker as a shadow crept across the sky." We need to hide the Triforce!" Nayru screamed." If we give it to them by force, it may kill them!" Din yelled back." It's the only way!" Nayru said. The goddesses faced the Divine Relic and focused their power around it. It started to glow green, red and blue. It was working. The Triforce faded away into the light, and just as it teleported away, the shadow crept over them, and the goddesses collapsed, their power drained away. The shadow swallowed them into the darkness.


	2. Into The Palace

"Link! Get up! You're going to be late for your trip to the castle today!" My mom yelled as I groaned." It's too early to get up! I don't care about the trip!" I yelled. My mom burst into my room, carrying a bucket of water." Okay! I'll get up!" I yelled, not liking the prospect of the cold water soaking my mattress. I would be the one that would have to clean it. My mom walked out, and I started to slip my pajamas off, and grabbed the green tunic that belonged to my father and wrapped the brown belt around my waist. I left the hat on my wardrobe, like usual. I went in to the kitchen and sat down at the brown oak table. My mom slipped a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I started to scarf the eggs down, and, when I was down with those, the toast." You act like we didn't feed you every day." My mom said." You're just like your father." She said, smiling at my sea blue eyes and golden blond locks of hair. The only thing I inherited from her was the curls that were always so annoying to brush, which is why I grabbed my brown satchel from the table and ran out the front door, leaving my mother smiling and rolling her eyes in the doorway. I twirled and dodged the people on the cobblestone streets, almost running into to a person with his hands full of sacks. I ran to the crowd of kids standing in front of the castle, joining up with Zelda." What happened?" I whispered into her ear." Nothing much. There just telling us to behave in the castle." Zelda answered. After the teachers gave us a lecture about behavior and not to yell in the castle so we do not disturb the workers in the palace, we walked through the huge doorway and into the main hall.

The main hall was massive and beautiful, with red carpet making the floors comfy and bright. We walked up the huge room, and turned left, right into the throne room. King Ganondorf was sitting in a regal throne, looking like he had nothing better to do than listen and talk to a bunch of kids, but I could tell he hated it. Me and Zelda ended up at the front of the line, I don't know how, but as soon as he met our eyes, I could tell that he hated us. A cold chill swept through me. Zelda shivered beside me. The throne room seemed darker and more menacing." I want to leave. I feel scared." Zelda whispered to me."Me to."I whispered back. The other kids started to ask questions to the King, and Zelda and I started to calm down. But we still started to slowly go to the back of the crowd, and, when we got to the back, we looked around to see if anyone could see us. When we confirmed no one was there, we ran out of the throne room. When we got to the main hall, we turned to the Main Hall we took the corridor opposite of the Throne Room." We should get back to our post." A voice echoed down the hall." We've been gone awhile. I hope no one snuck in." We should go!" Zelda said." We can't be here." "So what? Let's go exploring." I grabbed her wrist, and we came to a stair case. I slowly opened the door, and we started to walk up the stone stairs, our shoes echoing along the tunnel. We came to a door labeled Royal Chambers. The door opened into an extravagant looking bedroom, with a deep red canopy bed and dark brown wood wardrobes. As my foot hit the floor, an alarm went off, and guards rushed into the room, followed by the king. Our class came in behind him." Thieves! Imprison them in the royal dungeon!" The king walked up to us, and grabbed Zelda by the wrist. He pulled her glove off, and three golden triangles, two on the bottom and one on the top, were on her right hand, glowing softly.

He turned to our class, anger in his eyes." Leave!" He spat. The teacher panicked, and hurriedly gathered the children and left." So. The Princess has finally revealed herself." Zelda looked at him, hatred burning in her blue eyes." My family told me everything. You took the throne right out from under my grandfather, killing him in the process!" She spat in his face, the liquid running down his face. He wiped it off with his free hand, and then threw her, lightly, against the wall. She hit it with a groan, and then crumpled to the floor." Zelda!" I ran over to her, cradling her head in my arms. The King's stare bore into my head, but I ignored him. But I suddenly felt a presence in front of me, and I looked up. He was standing right in front of me, staring down, as if to peer into my mind. I screamed, scuttling backwards, Zelda dropping out of my arms." Do you know anything about the legend of Hyrule?" I shook my head." Good. If you did, I would have that teacher of yours imprisoned for treason. Of course, this one." He said, gesturing at Zelda." Seems to know all about it." My eyes were wide with fear. I had never seen the King like this, angry, but still calm." You know nothing of plans to steal from me?" Again, I shook my head. He growled, and I knew that was the wrong answer." Guards! Throw them in the dungeon!" My body was frozen with fear, so I could do nothing but watch as they dragged Zelda, and then me, out of the room, and into the main hall. The eyes of my fellow students were wide, and the teacher was no better. She had her hands over her mouth, her face a mask of total surprise. The royals were whispering, and I heard words like" Rebellion" and "Stealing something valuable to the King." Right now, all I wanted was to be in bed, and for my mother to be waking me up to get ready.


	3. Battle at Hyrule Castle

My body wanted so badly to go to sleep, to just collapse, but the endless clinking of the chains and moans coming from the other prison cells kept me wide awake. Zelda was on the ground, her eyes closed, and her chest moving up and down ever so lightly. A dull, throbbing pain had started to develop in my arm, and I tried to put them down, to no avail. The chains were short, leaving no room to move or even put them in my lap. The shackles were sturdy, and didn't give out, no matter how hard I tried. Eventually, I slumped to the ground, defeated." Link?" Zelda's eyes slowly worked their way open, and her voice croaked out my name." What happened?" But as she took in her surroundings, her question was answered by itself." Ganondorf had something that was valuable in his quarters. He accused us of trying to take it, and we were thrown in here. I also heard the other nobles whispering something about a rebellion." Zelda looked away, but I still caught guilt in her sea blue eyes." Zelda? What's wrong?" She turned towards me, her pain etched into her facial features." The nobles were right about a rebellion. It does exist, and Ganondorf would like nothing more than to crush them. A treasure also does exist, and Ganondorf is hiding it in his room. The rebels were going to try to steal it." "How do you know all this?" I asked." You heard what I said to Ganondorf in his bedroom?" I nodded." Well, it was true. My family used to be the rulers of Hyrule, and I'm the next in line for the throne. My parents are part of the rebellion."

She turned away from me, letting me absorb the information that was given to me." If you're a descendant of the Royal Family, why is your name not Zelda Hyrule?" "Link, think about it. My name, the name you know, is Zelda Hulrye." I must have still had a confused look on my face, because she sighed." Rearrange the letters, Link." Oh. Whoops." If you can't figure it out, I think were safe from Ganondorf figuring it out." She laughed, shakily, but it was still a laugh. I joined in, and we eventually started pulling them from deep from our stomachs. It sounded odd down here, the happy sound so out of place in the dark, dank dungeon." Shut up!" A guard says, pounding his spear against the bars. The laughter was cut off, immediately, and silenced lapsed over us again." Let us out." It wasn't a command, it was an order." What are you doing?" I hissed at Zelda. She ignored me, looking straight at the guard." _Let us out._" His jaw went a little slack, and he blinked. His hand reached towards the lock. He pulled the keys from his belt, and pushed one of them into the lock. The click rebounded down the dungeon halls, and Zelda looked him in the eye again." Free us." He walked over to us, unlocked the chains from my hands, and did the same for Zelda. She rubs her wrists, and then says: Sleep." He slowly lowers to the ground, curls up, and then closes his eyes. After a few seconds, I hear snores coming from his mouth, and we run out of the cell, but not before I take the guards sword and scabbard, and hook it onto my belt. Zelda looked at me, confused." I shrug." My dad taught me how to fight." She grabs my wrist, and pulls me into the hallway.

"Sheath your sword! I want to try to get out of this as peacefully as possible!" Zelda hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, but did what she said." Escapees! Get them!" A crowd of guards rushed us from around the corner, and I looked at Zelda." Want to try to get out of this peacefully now?" She just looked at me, and I took it as a go for it. My sword flashed in the dim light provided by the torches. My hilt slammed against a head, and a guard collapsed. Sparks flew as metal clashed against metal. I tried not to fatally harm the guards, and it was going well. The last one fell to the ground, and we ran again. We heard gasps and cries of dismay as we burst into the main hall, and the eyes of our class mates followed us as we ran for the door." Ahh!" A guard tackled me, hitting me in the side and sending my sword flying. My arms flailed around, trying to hit the guard wherever armor didn't protect him. It worked, and I felt hot, wet blood run down the back of my tunic. His arms loosened for a second, and I got up, reaching for my sword. As my finger tips touched the wooden hilt, an explosion rocked through the castle. I was sent flying, head first, into a stone wall. The world turned upside down as my body fell to the ground. My head was covered in hot, sticky liquid, but I was otherwise okay." Get up!" A voice yelled near me. My arm was jerked upwards as someone tugged on it. Apparently, the guard I hit on the nose wasn't a guard. A girl, about sixteen years of age, stood in front of me, holding her nose." Aren't you Princess Nabooru?" I asked." Put our sword up!" She warned, completely ignoring my question. I followed her advice, and it was good timing to, because a sword swung down in front of me, forcing me to defend. While blocking his attack, I kicked his hands, hard, making him drop the sword." Run!" Zelda yelled, coming up behind me and grabbing me." Wha-?" Before I could finish the sentence, a blast of energy landed in the center of the room, hurling everyone, including the guards, to the edge of the room. The King walked down the stairs, his hands crackling with magical energy. It looked as if he would just walk away, but his eyes focused on me. My hands started to tremble, and I brought my sword up again, just in time to block a ray of red energy. I cried out, my arms shaking. I couldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly, it stopped. A Zora, one of the people that had ran in when the explosion made a huge hole in the wall, tackled the King in his side, distracting him. He swung his fist at her, and sent her flying. I ran to Zelda, grabbed her, and picked her up, running for the door. Before I could push it open, a huge blast swept me off my feet, sending Zelda flying out of my arms. I turned my head back to the castle, and saw the King cackling, his eyes red and glowing with power.


End file.
